The Help of a Seer
by Lea Authoress
Summary: Noele Tonks is the younger sister to Nymphadora Tonks - be careful, don't call her Nymphadora - and has been granted an advance to Hogwarts, allowing her to be in her first year, despite her birth month being December. This will include snippets of her first year, but will start during her second year she shares with the ever so famous Golden Trio.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched in silence, watching the famed Harry Potters sorting. I knew what his options were; it would be silly to think nought. My sorting was next, but I knew what house I was to be in.

"Tonks, Noele!" The deputy headmistress spoke clearly.

Walking to the stool in silence, I control my natural urges to let my abilities to take hold. Nymmy told me to be careful with my metamophagus abilities; she wanted to save me the hurt of being taken advantage of.

 _"Interesting."_ The hat hummed in my mind. _"The intelligence you have is astounding. The loyalty as well, but perhaps not Hufflepuff material. The cunning and ambition which shines through is quite amusing. A Slytherin in Gryffindor and vice versa would be an argument to watch. What a storm you will bring, little miss. I think, yes, this house will suit indefinitely."_

 **"Gryffindor!"** The hat bellowed.

Gryffindor cheering loudly, my sister, Nymphadora Tonks, cheering loudly at the Hufflepuff table.

I slowly made my way down, ignoring the discouraging I could already feel. _'Cowardly Lions always pack more bite and bark.'_ I think to myself quietly.

My first year at Hogwarts was an adventure. As soon as I could, I befriended Neville Longbottom. It also didn't hurt that whenever someone bullied him, a few hexes and pranks were pulled on the offenders. Thankfully most professors said I reminded them of one of their previous students, I pretended to clueless, though I always shared a smile with Professor Dumbledore, I swear that he knew who and what I was as soon as my name was called.

There were times I had to be sly, convincing Neville to take his rememberball with him to flying lessons. Oh, I loved the look on ferrets face when he saw me stand up to him.

"Listen here ferret face, why don't just leave him alone. You're nothing more than just a whiney spoilt brat who would turn on anyone." I growled. "Don't forget, even though my mum was disowned, we inherited the Black Temper. Do _not_ cross me."

He turned a new shade of white, I lovingly named Ferret Malfoy. Then Harry Potter showed us why he deserved the title ' _The youngest Seeker in 100 years'._ Of course it was amazing; he was a natural on the broom. It took every bit of control I had to stop from shouting at the top of my lungs.

Maybe I wasn't so careful, telling Nymmy and Neville how I predicted it.

The year went off with a bang, the Golden Trio thought it was Snape trying to get the Philosopher's Stone, though I knew different, and they save the stone, the Flamels destroying it as soon as they could. Of course I dropped clues whenever they were around, telling Hermione she could borrow my book that she was looking for. Also, Gryffindor won the House Cup. We weren't as bad as we would have been originally, the points I earned were helpful, but the points Neville earned where what gave us the House Cup.

I was so proud of him; I gave him a tight hug and whispered how proud his parents were of him. He turned a new shade of red.

Now, as our first year ends, it's time to put my plans into fruition. And, I may have overlooked my place in Harry Potter's life. It's not my fault it took me until my fourth year I liked him, or my sixth year that I loved him.


	2. Year 2 - Meeting the famed Harry Potter

**Year 2- Meeting the famed Harry Potter**

I stood quietly, humming against my beloved sister. "Nymmy, will I have to hide my metamorph abilities again?" I ask her, my green eyes meeting her violet ones with sadness.

"Sorry El, maybe until you gain that confidence I see in you. You are a lion for a reason." She replied with a smile, knowing my reason for not speaking up often.

"But, Nev already knows." I smile. "The Weasley twins do too. How they did is a mystery to me."

"They don't make you do anything you don't want to?" She asks worriedly, remembering her experiences when she was ousted at my age.

"No, I help them with pranks occasionally, or show them how to help hide my metamorph abilities. They really are kind people, but their younger brother is horrid. He's really into the whole 'Slytherin are gits and so on'. But Malfoy is a git, though so I find it hard press to stick up for them or talk to them. Snape treats everyone like you told me." I answer, giggling at the pranks I helped with.

"Alright kiddo, owl me when you can. I expect progress on your abilities, what you See and the pranks you pull. Love you!" She cries, hugging me tightly, before letting me board the train.

"Love you too Nymmy!" I shout, waving at her.

Walking away, I try to find a compartment with my friends. Knocking on compartment doors, I apologise if I interrupt anyone, asking if they knew where Neville Longbottom was. Huffing, I open a compartment and, to my utter pride and shock, Neville is sitting with the one third of the Golden Trio.

"Hello Hermione how was your summer?" I ask her politely.

"It was alright, mum and dad took me around the country. We have plans to go to France next summer." She replied.

 **Third Person**

Noele, Hermione and Neville talked the remainder of the trip, though Hermione fretted over where her two best friends were.

"They are fine Hermione, believe me." Noele hummed, a mysterious smile on her faeish face.

So, once the train stopped in the station, the three friends walked to the carriages, settling themselves in and rode to Hogwarts, the castle gleaming with that magic that wrapped itself around Noele, her green-grey eyes shining in happiness.

As the students seated themselves at their respective house tables, they watched the sorting with excitement, reminiscing about their own sorting with older years. Noele watched Ginny Weasley closely, looking for any sign of discomfort from the girl, from what she had _Seen_ , but there was no sign of anything.

 _'I'll have to watch over her. Things could be as bad if I don't.'_ She thought, multiple plans running through her head, discarding them if they didn't get her the end result she wanted. _'If I could get her git of a brother, Ronald Weasley, to help, things definitely would go smoother. But it's more likely people find out I'm a metamorph.'_

She took particular notice of a light blonde who was sorted in Ravenclaw. She smiled secretly, waving at her and cheering for her.

She had noticed, that the head of Slytherin was missing, along with the headmaster and head of her own house, Gryffindor. Snorting at the fact they were caught, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the new DADA teacher. Perhaps, Lockheart would be a good teacher.

Unnoticed to those but Neville, her eyes glazed over until they were a ghostly white, _Seeing_ what Lockheart would cause and his future. She shook her head once it was done, filing it away with the help of her occlumency.

She was startled as someone sat beside her, her green-grey eyes wide in surprise, catching emerald green that was observing her. Her face bore a slight pink hue. "Hello, Heir Potter." She smiled, brushing her dark brunette behind her ears.

"Hello." He replied. "Neville, how was your summer?"

And with that, Noele had created a slither of curiosity in Harry Potter. A curiosity that would last a lifetime, through danger and treachery. She made a friend in Harry Potter, a friendship that would become more throughout the years, as she stood by him, and he her.


	3. Year 2 - Gilderoy Lockhart, aka Ponce

**Third Person**

It was a cloudy day when Noele woke, but as she dressed, she had a feeling something embarrassing would take place during breakfast, so she put her hair into a loose bun, her fringe falling in her eyes. With her school robe on, her shoes on, she grabbed her satchel and slid down the banister of the girl's dorm.

"Morning Nev." She hummed cheerfully, green-grey eyes soft.

"Morning Ellie. Let's go get some breakfast, before Ron eats it all." He responded, smiling back at her.

"And we still have to get our timetables for the year."

"And we can't be late."

And with that, the two friends race out of their common room, through the Fat Lady's portrait, down the hall and into the Great Hall. Swiftly walking to the table, they are beaten by their natural clumsiness, hitting the table with their shins.

"Bloody hell." Noele hissed. "Nymmy cursed me with her clumsiness."

"But I thought you both had natural clumsiness." Neville countered.

"Well played Nev." She laughed.

Eating their breakfast, quiet chatter flitted through the hall, only stopping when their head of house came to give them their timetables. "Mister Longbottom, Miss Tonks, here are your timetables for the year." Professor McGonagall spoke, giving them their timetables. "I hope to see even more work from Miss Tonks; it is always a pleasure teaching someone like you." And with a rare smile, that wasn't so rare for Noele, she walked away to hand out more timetables.

"How does she like you so much?" Neville whispered to her, watching with wide eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I remind her of someone?" She offered, cringing at her timetable. "Nooooo! We have Lockhart today."

"How bad is this one?" Neville asked with resignation.

"He's terrible. He's a ponce. He's a fake." She whined, eating some of her breakfast.

Hanging their heads, they finished, just missing the howler that was coming for Ron Weasley from his mother, and walked to Neville's favourite class, Herbology, only to groan as they caught sight of Lockhart talking with Professor Sprout at the Whomping Willow. "Let's just go to the greenhouse, I don't fancy having someone like Lockhart near me." Noele whispered to him.

Their pace quickened, escaping the ponce as they stopped before Greenhouse Three, they chatter as they wait for others to arrive, watching the Herbology Professor with the new DADA professor. "A galleon says she's waits for Harry to get in class." Noele propositioned.

"I'd lose all my galleons!" Neville countered with a laugh, shaking his head.

Grumbling about not gaining some galleons from her friend, they look up startled, Noele's hair momentarily turning a bright pale yellow, before turning back to her dark brown hair. Nudging his friend cautiously, they look around, before sighing in relief. "That was too close, thanks Nev."

Nodding his head to her, they silently watch their professor storm over, muttering about stupid professors and how they were giving her valuable advice. "This year, we'll be working in Greenhouse Three!" She directs them to the third greenhouse, Neville vibrating in excitement.

"I'm going to be terrible in Herbology. I'll be lucky to pass the O.W.L's in fifth year." She mutters to her friend.

"You never told me why you helped Harry and his friends last year."

"Well, I gave Hermione the book she needed before Christmas, told you to give Harry the chocolate frog card-"

"That's why you told me!?"

"-yes Nev, then I told Dumbledore where Harry was at the end of the year. Do you understand how weird it was for him to actually believe me? But, he's pretty brilliant, I was lucky he didn't ask me for proof, otherwise Harry could've died that night." She answered with a shrug, a smile playing on her lips.

Smirking at an annoyed Harry walking in, she wonders whether if she should talk to the DADA professor, pushing the thought into a box in her mind, she pulls her attention back to the professor, listening though never answering questions.

Hearing the bell ring, Noele practically runs out of her seat, grabbing her satchel and Neville rushing to one of her favourite subjects, Transfiguration.

"Why are we so early?" Neville whined, most likely annoyed that he was pulled away from his best subject.

"Because, we are sitting in the front. Besides, Professor McGonagall told me I have the highest grades for her class, discounting Charms, Potions and DADA. It's why I'm tied with Hermione for the first position of our year. And I usually am quick to finish, so I can help you." She answered with a bright grin, eyes alight in delight.

"Miss Tonks, Mister Longbottom, you're quite early." Professor McGonagall hummed, though there was a pleased smile on her aged face.

"Is it alright if I help Nev with his work today? I'm usually quick to finish and it would help him." Noele asked.

"I don't see why not." The professor answered, ushering them to their desks. "Just wait until everyone is here, I don't wish to explain over again."

Sitting down, they grab their textbooks and wands. Explaining the basic principle of Transfiguration. More students entered, waving at the golden trio with a shy smile, she turned back to Neville and continued to explain. "Transfiguration is all about intent, if you want your beetle to turn into a button, take a deep breath and envision it in your mind."

Muttering the incantation, she waves her wand and beams as her beetle transfigures into a silvery green and beaming reddish gold. She fistpumps in the air, a cackle leaving her as Professor McGonagall walks over, smiling at her favourite student and awarding 10 points for creativity.

Though her face flushes prettily as Harry gives her a congratulatory smile, waving at her. She sends him a small smile, tucking her dark brunette hair behind her hair, grey-green eyes looking away bashfully.

Neville, seeing his usually exuberant friend look away shyly, cranes his head around, repressing a sly smirk as one Mister Harry James Potter looks at his best friend with something akin to curiosity. _'Maybe, Ellie will prevent Molly and Ginny from giving Harry love potions.'_ He mused thoughtfully.

"Harry's looking at you Ellie." He laughed quietly, relishing in his best friends embarrassment.

Smacking him on the shoulder, she playfully sneers. "At least _I_ won't be enamoured by a Ravenclaw." Her eyes taking a misty quality. "I hope you won't mind, but I shall be getting you in her good graces as soon as I can, Nev. You'll love her. She's like me, without the MA."

Neville visibly brightens; he could only imagine how his best friend felt. "Maybe you can teach her what you know." He spoke with a happy smile at her beaming face.

"She already knows what she is to you, but a lot of her housemates dislike her, she was even friends with the youngest Weasley, before she shoved her away for her planning. Remind me to thank her as soon as I can."

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron." Spoke Neville with a polite smile, though his warm eyes turned mischievous as he looked at Harry, who hadn't even acknowledged him, his emerald gaze entrapped with his best friends form.

"Heir Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger." Noele acknowledged with a shy, gentle smile.

Her eyes swept over the trio, though if Neville weren't looking himself, he never would have seen the unnoticeable shyness in her eyes as her eyes caught Harry's.

"Noele, what have I told you? Call me Hermione, I know you grew up with those traditions, but we _are_ friends." Hermione spoke with a smile, shocking Harry and Ron.

"You _know_ her?" Ron asked confused.

Noele hid a sly smile, her eyes turning misty as she saw Ron and Hermione get together. _'What a story to tell._ ' She mused.

"I tie with her for first position. Not to sound high and mighty, but I have the highest scores in Transfigurations, Potions, Charms, and DADA." Noele answered with a bashful smile, cheeks flaming at Harry's gaze.

"Correct, now Noele, can you please call these two by their names?" Hermione asked.

Wide grey-green eyes looked at her. Darting towards her two best friends, they only nodded in agreement. "Alright, but only if you call me Noele."

A head of silvery blonde caught her attention. Beaming at her, Noele quickly excused herself; jogging to the girl she was looking for. Though a sliver of hurt panged in her heart, catching Hermione's departing words she was saying to her friends.

"Noele has always been odd. I don't understand how she gets such high scores."

"Luna!" Called Noele with a smile, the Ravenclaw turning around with her own dreamy smile.

"Hello Ellie, you look lovely in green." Luna smiled, Noele laughing.

"You look ravishing in purple."

The two new best friends walked to the Great Hall, their laughter catching others attention. "Harry will start to show his interest in your third year. What are your plans?" Luna asked, head tilted.

"Well, this year, I might try to get into Lockhearts ear and see if I can do some damage, help Harry with his Parseltongue, Nev will help too. I already told the twins to stand for Harry, which they would have done regardless. Maybe I can do some damage control." She murmured, eyes calculating.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to show your metamorph abilities." Luna advised with a knowing smile.

"But, maybe I can tell Harry. Telling everything about me would implement me in his life more carefully." She hummed.

Luna gave her a secretive smile. "I'm sure he will be more than happy to become your friend."

Noele gave a bark of laughter, catching teacher's attention alike, remembering someone else with that laugh. McGonagall looked as though she had seen a ghost. Dumbledore gave a knowing smile, a Potter and a Black in a friendship. He wasn't unaware of her abilities, a certain Black would always brag about them to his friends. Perhaps that was why Voldemort had such an obsession with her.

Snape looked as though he had swallowed a particularly bitter lemon. His dark, soulless eyes glaring at her in indescribable hate. Memories going swiftly in his mind, remembering a particular Black he detested.

"As long as he doesn't fall for what he does in the future, we will become very good friends."

Dragging Luna with her, they sit at the Gryffindor table, Neville sitting on right. Quickly introducing the two, she smirks as Luna and Neville turn a dark pink. "I believe this is where I say 'I told you so'?"

"Shut up Ellie." Neville grumbles half-heartedly, looking away from her.

Noele just smirks. Though, it soon turns to a frown as she remembers what class they have next. "Neville, be prepared to see how terrible Lockhart really is." She growls. "Stealing and making it seem as though he actually did those things."

Her head shot up; grabbing her belongings she walked out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You're giving out _signed_ photos, Potter?" She heard her despicable cousin drawl.

"At least, he doesn't need his bodyguards." Noele retorted smoothly, standing in front of Malfoy and twirling her wand nonchalantly. "Of course, he's a much better and stronger wizard than you Malfoy. Not exactly hard."

The air between the two turned frosty. "Filthy Halfblood." He spat, steel eyes growing darker.

Her temper boiled over. She grabbed the front of his shirt until they were nose to nose. Her eyes flickered red briefly. "Listen here ferret; I'm sure Aunt Narcissa has told you about the temper of her family." She growled darkly. "It may have missed her, but it hasn't missed my mum, sister or _me_."

Draco didn't heed her words. "Line up everyone! Potter's giving out signed photos!"

Neville, who had only caught up to his friend, pulled her back until she was standing beside him. Of course, he was weary of how she was shaking and her fringe covered her eyes. "Let's go Nev, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back."

"Hold back?" Malfoy taunted. "You're not even strong-"

He was cut off by his hair turning green and poufy. Her eyes bled red, only seen to Malfoy and Neville. "Let's go Nev, I need my patience for Lockhart." She marched away, not bothering with her prat of a cousin.

Unknown to her, Harry Potter was staring at her back in curiosity. _'How was she able to change her eyes like that?'_ He thought.

 _Fate smiled serenely to herself. It wasn't known to any but the Potter's, but they could only fall in love with their soulmates. She looked to the strand next to her, shining brightly, even though the owners had passed nearly eleven years ago. "Yes, I believe that their love will shine as strong, if not stronger, than their own. James, Lily, you would be proud of your son."_

A short while later saw them in the class Noele dreaded the most. She did not want to be in the presence of the bumbling idiot. "Do you reckon I could skip and not get in trouble?" She wondered.

Her eyes glazed a pearly white, only to scowl. "Not worth running into Snape and getting so many points taken off. No thank you."

Neville tugged on her sleeve with a desperate frown. "Ellie, what happens to me in there?" He asked nervously, glancing at a smirking Draco Malfoy.

She gave him a dirty glare, her eyes glowing, as she answered her best friend, "Don't worry Nev, nothing will happen to you." She spoke louder. "Ferret is more likely to be hurt than you."

She smirked at Malfoy, who was glaring at her. Her hand was tightly grasping her wand, ready to fire a hex at his face within a second. Whatever hex was on her tongue was interrupted by the ponce himself. She watched, disgusted, as he entered his classroom, flouncing.

Ushering Neville, she turned her head slightly. A small crooked smile rose to her lips. She stood in front of Harry, who watched with wide eyes. She straightened his robes. "There you go; I doubt many would be pleased if you showed your robes were askew." She gave one last smile, before entering the classroom and sitting next to Neville.

Neville looked at his friend in confusion, before turning around and his eyes widened. A flushing Harry walked in, though he had a crooked smile as walked in. Emerald green eyes locked onto a certain brunette's back, his smile softening.

 _In a certain part of Heaven, James chortled at the sight. Lily, however, smiled widely. "He couldn't pick a better girl." She sighed, remembering how they would play as babies._

" _Well, Padfoot was right about El. She would set her sights on Harry." James smirked, ruffling his untameable hair._

" _More like, Harry would set his sights on her." Lily muttered, watching her son with a raised brow. "He's acting like you."_

" _Not entirely like me, love." He rebutted, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "He's acting like you too. All shy and the like."_

" _But, he's gone all red like you used to."_

" _Huh, you're right Lilyflower."_

 _She elbowed him harshly. "Don't call me that."_

" _Sorry, love." He uttered painfully._

The whole class silenced themselves as Lockhart picked up Neville's copy of _Traveling with Trolls_ , and held it up to show his own, winking face.

"Me." He said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of _Witch's Weekly_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Noele snorted inwardly, outwardly rolling her eyes. _'Please, only simple minded people or sheeple would believe you. Stupid, greedy ponce.'_ She thought.

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. Noele remained unimpressed, arching a brow.

"I see you've all brought a complete set of my books – well." He said brightly.

Noele glared down at the books, wishing she could set them on fire. So many gallons down the drain, and all for this garbage. She couldn't even call them books! They were an utter disgrace!

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in—"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes – start – now!"

She was a studious student, and while her visions showed her what he was like during class, she thought she might as well comply.

 _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

 _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

She lost it. Her eyes turned brown, a scowl on her pretty face, before she smirked deviously. She knew _exactly_ what to write to get under his skin. She wrote down her answers silently, eyes mischievous as she answered the questions.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

' _First; what kind of adult male would have lilac as their favourite colour?!'_ Thought most of the class, aka Noele and the boys.

He gave them a roguish wink. Ron and Neville were now staring at Lockhart with a look of disbelief on their faces; Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in the front, were shaking in silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact" – he flipped her page over – "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" Beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so – to business—"

Noele smirked. He hadn't mentioned her results at all, regardless if she got all the questions right. Her comments probably did what she expected them to do. ' _Good.'_ She thought evilly. _'Teach that ponce not everyone will bend to his will.'_

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. Green-grey eyes narrowed and glared at both object and professor.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind (Here Noele snorted loudly, inwardly snickering)! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.

Shaking her head at the people leaning forward, she stacked the books on the desk she shared with Neville, hiding their faces. At his questioning look, she answered, "Pixies. You would be held by your ears on the chandelier. I'm switching you with Malfoy instead. Any creature within their right mind won't hurt a Seer."

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering behind the stacked books and Noele raised a brow in annoyance.

"I must ask you not to scream." Said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the rest of the class held their breathe, Noele was daydreaming about the new muggle book her father got her. Lockhart ripped off the cover.

"Yes." he said dramatically. " _Freshly caught Cornish Pixies_."

Seamus Finnegan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not – they're not very — _dangerous_ , are they?" Seamus asked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, wagging a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces the people nearest them.

Noele raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss…" He trailed off.

"Tonks, Noele Tonks." She answered sweetly, taking vindictive pleasure at his now pale face. "I was wondering if, the reason you brought them here, we were going to have hands on experience?"

Noele practically begged him to ignore her, just so she could have a reason to use against him. Hook, line and sinker. Lockhart ignored her question like she hadn't even asked one.

Noele raised a finger at Neville, shaking her head with a smirk that even the Weasley twins would cower from. Her face was calm, unnaturally so. While she couldn't look far into the year, a limitation until she could fully learn her power, she had a feeling it would be good to have him be a bumbling idiot around her.

"Right, then." Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two were about to seize Neville by the ears when Noele stared at them. The two pixies stopped and settled in her hair, playing contently with the strands. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under the desks and Noele was calmly sitting in her seat, letting the pixies play with her long dark hair.

"Come on now – round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, " _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had no effect, to Noele's great amusement; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window, too. Lockhart gulped, and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding the chandelier that gave way from the weight of the pixies.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Noele, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience." Said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

" _Hands on_?" Said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing—"

He stopped short, watching Noele hold a hand out to the pixie with a goofy smile and painted cheeks.

"Rubbish." Said Hermione. "You've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done—"

"He _says_ he's done." Ron muttered, Noele snickering in agreement.

Harry continued watching her with a goofy smile, which she was ignorant to.


	4. Year 2 - Mudbloods and Murmurs

Noele and Neville, sometimes with Luna who joined the friends, watched in amusement as Harry dodged Lockhart for the next few days. They grew more amused as Colin Creevy, a first year Gryffindor whom was obsessed about Harry, practically stalked him.

Another amusing thing came from Ron and his malfunctioning wand. He was trying to do a charm, when it flew straight at tiny Professor Flitwick and hit him between the eyes. A large, throbbing green boil grew on his face. Thankfully, Noele knew the counter for it, and it was gone quite quickly.

However, the Professors, save Snape who sneered at the mention of the two, were amused at how a certain love-struck Potter reminded them of his father. Instead of Noele acting like Lily, she was ignorant of the boy. One smile from the girl, and he'd get a goofy smile and ruffle his hair. They started a betting pool, students soon discovering and joining.

Many bet for their fourth year, or sixth year. Neville, knowing his friend the best, bet on their fourth year.

Currently, it was quite early in the morning, when Noele awoke. The Weasley twins had coerced a promise about bringing the team breakfast whenever they had Quidditch practise. She couldn't say no, especially with them helping her, so she ignored the urge to go back to sleep and started her day.

As she held the picnic basket, she spotted the Slytherin Quidditch team arguing with the Gryffindor team. She quickened her pace when she heard Hermione give an amazing sentence, when Draco opened his fat mouth.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He spat.

Noele snapped. "DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY!" She bellowed her hair and eyes turning a bright red in her anger. "How DARE you! I warned you!"

Draco looked like a deer caught in headlights, when he saw his cousin. He shivered; his mother had mentioned many times that her sister's daughters inherited the Black temper. She watched as Ron pulled his wand out, shouting a curse only for it to rebound on him. She stopped in front of the Slytherin team.

She eyed them with distaste, until her eyes glowed in hate when they landed on Draco. "It'd be best to bring him to Hagrid." She spoke, putting her wand away. "I'll deal with him."

And deal with him, she did. Both teams watched as she launched an unexpected punch to his face, the nose breaking and blood pouring down his face. When he was holding his face, she punched him in the stomach, and finally when he was holding his stomach, she kicked him in his most sacred place without remorse.

She looked down at him, her hair returning to its normal colour, her eyes were still red. A fierce fire smouldered in her eyes. "If I catch you saying that disgusting word, I'll write a letter to Aunt Narcissa." She spat. "Take your arse off the field. _Now_."

The Slytherins grabbed a moaning Malfoy and high-tailed it out of there. She turned around, only to be met with cheers from the Gryffindor team. She blushed prettily.

"That was wicked Ellie!" The Weasley twins grinned, looping their arms around her shoulders.

"It was nothing. I've always wanted to punch him, and this was the perfect time." She admitted with a small grin.

The others continued to cheer for her, none noticing how she slipped away and walked to the Great Hall. She found herself stumbling into Lockhart, who ran when he saw her. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

Sitting next to Neville, she glared at the Slytherin table. "Snape will want your head Nelly." Luna smiled, sitting next a blushing Neville.

She snorted, leaning on her hand. "I'll just write to mum and Aunt Narcissa, maybe Tonks too. Aunt Narcissa will send him a letter, hopefully." She murmured.

"Ah, just the two girls I was looking for." Someone said behind them.

"Good morning Sir Nick." Chorused Luna and Noele.

"I was hoping to invite you to my Deathday party." He smiled, his ghostly figure floating in front of them.

Noele smiled graciously. "Thank you, we'd both love to go with you."

He beamed, telling them where to go before he floated away. When he was out of sight, Noele sighed. "Today will make this year troublesome."

Luna smiled at her. "I'm sure some will be pleased to gain you as a friend."

Neville snorted, gaining their attention. Noele sent him a questioning look, but he shook his head. Shrugging, she turned back to her plate and started to eat.

"Harry's already smitten with her." He whispered to Luna.

"A continuation of the Potter tradition." Luna hummed, eyes going pale. "Fate is happy, along with Lily and James."

The day went on. When Noele and Harry passed each other, she would smile at him with pink cheeks and he would gain a goofy smile, ruffling his hair and run into something or someone. She would giggle, helping him by fixing his robes and walk away, leaving him more enchanted than he was before.

Of course, those who knew of Lily and James Potter (except Snape, who sneered whenever they were mentioned), smiled at the fact that it was like a second generation. It was no secret that Harry Potter was smitten with Noele Tonks. McGonagall even writing to Andromeda Tonks nee Black, who was ecstatic.

Owls hooted as they came into the Great Hall, a large dark owl landed in front of Noele, who beamed. "Orion, is that a letter from mum?" She asked excitedly.

Her mother, father and sister knew of her abilities. It was her mother, who taught her Occumenalcy to protect her mind from both invaders and the onslaught of visions she would receive.

 _To my darling Gryffindor,_

 _Nymphadora has just finished her Auror training. Alastair Moody has personally taken her under his wing. I'm so proud of her!_

 _And how is your work doing darling? Should we expect the same results as last year?_

She laughed at that. Her mother was beaming for months when her results came back. Of course, so were her father and sister.

 _I've heard rumours that you acquainted yourself with a certain Harry Potter, is that true? If so, it might be best to keep an eye out for him. Also, I doubt he has been taught his heritage and alliances, it would be best to teach him. Did he get his grimoire at all? If not, tell Albus and I'm sure he'll solve it._

 _Teddy and I have dug through some old documents of the Blacks – that we could get our hands on, stupid disownment – and there's nothing about someone being a Seer. Of course, they have been edited by the Blacks before I was disowned. I doubt Narcissa would let me anywhere near the rest of them._

 _Anyway, do try to stay out of trouble this year; don't blow up on someone – Black temper can be a dangerous thing – and be weary of your cousin. I don't doubt he'll be a handful while you're both at Hogwarts._

 _Tell Albus thank you for allowing you to come this year, despite your birthday being in October. It made it a lot easier for us and you to have more accessible research to find more about our family._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

 _P.S. Tonks is whining about being lonely; please tell us there is someone out there for her – Dad_

Noele smiled softly. She had thanked Dumbledore profusely, for allowing her to come to Hogwarts a year early. From the conversations they had, he was aware of her abilities and respected that she wanted them to be kept secret. Though, she ignored the many eyes on her, she didn't mind being known as a Metamorphmagus, it would be irritating if people asked if she could change her hair colour at will, rather than just her emotions.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill, preparing to write her mother a response, when her cousin jeered at her.

"Writing to your mummy?" He sneered.

She lifted her head up, smirking at the bruise on his face. "Of course." She replied. "I'm sure mum would be rather proud of me. Considering I punched a ferret and defended my Muggleborn friend. I'd say that both my parents would be proud."

Knowing he lost this battle, he reluctantly left, leaving her smirking in victory. "What happened to his face?" Seamus asked Noele curiously.

She gave a bark of laughter. "I fancy that there's a bruise in other places too." She said viciously. "He called Hermione the foulest word, and my temper got the best of me. I punched him in the nose – breaking it might add, blood everywhere, his stomach and finally his family jewels."

The boys who heard her winced, but those who understood what word she meant, gave Malfoy vicious glares.

"May we be of service?" Chorused her favourite twins.

She gave a smirk that was shared with said twins. "Of course." She answered airily. "He needs to learn manners."

They saluted with smirks, walking away to plan their prank.

Noele started on her letter.

 _To my wonderful tolerant parents,_

She snickered. While she wouldn't get a Howler, she would get an earful about losing her temper. Of course, if her mum reacted before finishing the letter. Thank Merlin her dad could her mother down.

 _So far I've made plans to help Harry Potter more than last year. I already told you I helped in the shadows, but this year I'll need to do it publicly._

 _Ginny Weasley has arrived this year, sorted in Gryffindor. It's a wonder she didn't get sorted in Slytherin, or her mother now that I think about it. This makes things harder as recently I've gotten glares from said girl._

 _Harry – he told me to call him by his given name – will need to befriend me further before I teach him his Pureblood heritage and alliances. From what I've observed he hasn't gotten his grimoire, only his father's invisibility cloak._

 _Today – if you don't get the letter today will be day/s from now – was terrible. I was going to the Quidditch pitch to bring them breakfast, as I usually do, when I overheard Hermione tell Draco that nobody had to buy their way onto the team._

 _I concluded that Draco must've gotten his father to buy the Slytherin team new brooms when I heard Draco call Hermione a, and I quote, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."_

 _In retaliation, my temper may have slipped and I punched Draco in his nose – breaking it, his stomach and his family jewels._

 _My ability for being a Metamorphmagus was ousted today, my hair and eyes turning red. I believe I may have frightened Draco and his sycophants._

 _Tell Nymmy I'll talk to her via two-way-mirror, and I'll solve her love life crisis. She'll have to wait two-three years before she meets him._

 _I believe you know him, Remus Lupin. He's a perfect match for her, despite the age gap. Trust me when I say, that their love is pure._

 _I've thanked Professor Dumbledore many times in the conversations we've shared, and I have reason to believe he knows of my Seer abilities. I think that played a large part of me being allowed to go a year earlier._

 _Love always,_

 _Noele, your little doe_

She sealed it into an envelope, giving it to her faithful owl who flew off after nipping her fingers softly.

She mentally prepared herself. Harry would hear the voice, but it wouldn't be until Sir Nick's Deathday party when everything unravelled.

Luna smiled at her new best friend. Eyes ghosting over, she watched her future. Surrounded by love, and finally at peace. Three children and a husband who completely, utterly adored her. Yes, Fate was right; their strand was stronger than James and Lily Potter.

' _Fate couldn't have chosen a better couple to create.'_ Thought Luna contently. _'I can't wait for Noele to fully come into her power. She and Harry will be the strongest witch and wizard since Merlin and his wife Morganna.'_


	5. AN

I'm sorry to say that this will be on hiatus for the next six months or so. I will need to make my family the number one priority. There may be an update here and there, but they will be few in between.

I never wanted to do this, but my family is and always will be my number one priority. Once again, I apologise and hope you all understand.


	6. Year 2 - The Deathday Party

**Year 2 – The Deathday Party**

October had arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the students and staff. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Noele had just come from outside, thankful she had the _sight_ to bring an umbrella and use a heating charm she found in her older sister's sixth-year charm book.

She had just turned the corner when she heard two very familiar voices speaking to one another. Her eyes lit up unconsciously and a bright smile curved on her face. "Harry, Sir Nick." She chirped happily, her dark hair flowing behind her as she near skipped her way over, stopping next to a red-faced Harry and a beaming Nick.

"Ah, little Noele!" He beamed, his ghostly hand patting, or trying too but she was too used to the phase of his hand that she did not tremble. "I was just inviting Harry to my Deathday Party. I hope you're still going?"

Noele nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Sir Nick. I promised you I would go with Lu." She turned to Harry and titled her head as her smile grew softer and her cheeks held a dusty pink. "I hope to see you there, Harry."

Harry nodded stupidly, a silly grin on his face, turning redder by how happy she was for him to go. "Yeah, I'll take 'Mione and Ron with me too."

Her eyes sparkled at the thought, walking past him, she briefly touched his shoulder. "I'll see you then, Harry Potter." She returned, voice happy as she skipped away, hair swaying behind her.

Harry slouched; face red as he stared at her form. Nick's grin widened. "Ah, Potter love, so touching." He mused, a certain Potter being too dumbfounded to register what he said.

When Noele reached Gryffindor tower, she noticed a certain Ravenclaw speaking with Neville. Rushing over to them with hurried steps, she launched herself at the two and smiled so wide her cheeks were starting to hurt. "Harry is coming to the Deathday party with us Lu, Nev." She gushed, not noticing the amused looks coming from her two friends.

"Of course, Ellie." Luna replied serenely, mischief dancing in her baby blue eyes. "Wherever you go, Harry will follow and vice versa."

Noele blushed brightly, slapping her arm good-heartedly. "Luna, nothing will happen between the two of us." She admonished. "Besides, we're only twelve. Still kids."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Ellie, Harry Potter is smitten with you, you just can't see it."

"Did someone-"

"-say, Harry-"

"-Potter?" Chorused two voices, their tones gleeful at the little titbit of gossip they had just conveniently overheard.

Noele rolled her eyes, cheeks still flushed and shook her head exasperated. "No Gred, Forge. I just told Lu and Nev that Harry and his friends were going to Sir Nick's deathday party with us."

Fred and George looked at each other, before staring at her with dangerous eyes. "Hoho, little Ellie Bellie and Hawwy Luuurrrvvv each other~" They sang loudly, drawing attention from the upper years who had started a betting pool for the two second years.

"What?!" Angelina screeched, rushing over and shaking Noele by her shoulders. "Can't you wait two more years!?"

Katie hurried over to help the poor second year to escape from her best friend's clutches. Oliver Wood, who just so happened to be standing by the board, wrote something down with a smirk.

Noele turned red in anger and embarrassment. Grabbing her wand, the first hex on the tip of her tongue died down before the first syllable could escape from her mouth, for walking in with his two best friends, was Harry Potter who had just turned his head to the cause of the commotion.

Dropping her head down, she all but ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, face burning as she ignored those burning emerald eyes. She threw herself on her bed, unaware of the soft footsteps of two friends. "Noele, is everything alright?" Hermione questioned, brown eyes wide with concern.

She sighed, desperately trying to rid herself of the red staining her pale cheeks. "George and Fred were teasing me about Harry." She answered, shaking her head. "About how he _likes_ me."

Hermione, knowing how stubborn she was, just shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "You won't listen to anyone unless its Harry." She grumbled knowingly, pushing her bushy hair out of her eyes.

Noele's green-grey eyes closed, her face still burning brightly. "Hermione, I will repeat what I told the twins; we are still twelve. We're still kids. What I have can be considered admiration for him." She answered tightly, cross with how much the others had teased her.

"And, I know you." Hermione retorted quickly, hazel eyes sharp as she looked at her close friend. "Just because we are young now, doesn't mean nothing will happen in the future." She climbed off the bed, walking to the door before stopping and looking back at her with a smug smile. "I know you both very well, and personally, you would suit each other perfectly."

"Hermione Jean Granger!" She hissed, throwing her pillow at the door and missing her laughing friend completely.

She growled, combing a hand through her hair before huffing, fighting a smile as Hermione all but gave her blessing. _'No!'_ She slapped her cheeks slightly, trying to bring her mindset back to normal before drifting to dreams that were not meant to be. _'Harry is my friend and only my friend. Nothing like will happen!'_

The rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had _rescued_ the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people, Noele and Neville included followed by a dreamy Luna.

Harry was at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs at it whirled wildly around the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with the accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and Kiwkspell from Harry's mind.

Noele, however, secretly watched Harry with a small at his amazement from the display. Quill in hand as she drew him in an art book her sister had gotten her for her good grades the year before.

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry had started to regret his rash promise to go to the deathday party, before he remembered Noele was also coming that he cheered up. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment – though Noele had found it be false when Luna casually mentioned her father owled Dumbledore himself who then responded that is was just a rumour.

Noele, Neville and Luna cheerfully congratulated Nick for his deathday before mingling with the other ghosts, though Neville stayed near Luna and Noele since he was rather uncomfortable with the cold.

"My dear friends." He said mournfully, Noele looking back before smiling brightly as she noticed the golden trio. "Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come…"

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" She chirped, swiftly maneuvering around the dancing ghosts. "So glad you could come! Nick hasn't stopped boasting that the golden trio was attending _his_ deathday party."

Harry smiled lopsidedly, rubbing his neck with dust of red on his cheeks. "We were too excited not to come." He answered sheepishly, leaving out the fact that he only attended to see her, despite Nick being his ghostly friend.

Hermione nudged Ron, both rolling their eyes before joining Neville and Luna who was smiling smugly at the duo. While they had expected Noele to do straight to him, they hadn't completely expected Harry to be so excited.

"He just wanted to come for her." Hermione whispered, seeing the looks on their faces.

"All for a girl." Ron muttered under his breathe.

"You have to meet the Friar." She beamed, grabbing his hand and tugging him around the edge of the dance floor.

They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar – who Noele cheerfully introduced him to – a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

She, however, gave him a quick wave that he returned with a small, fond smile as he tilted his head lightly in her direction. "Despite his appearance, the Baron is very lovely." She explained. "I just wish he and Helena could explain their misgivings and not wait for another five centuries."

Harry blinked. "Do you know all the ghosts?" He wondered, awed at how familiar she seemed with them.

"Most I get along with, there are a few I can't stand." She answered. "The rest I tolerate and be kind to, in case we are ever in need of help. And right there is someone who falls into that category."

"Who?" Questioned Harry as they stopped suddenly.

"Moaning Myrtle to most, Myrtle to me. Despite how much wailing she does in the girls' bathroom on the first floor, she does have her times where she can be kind. Surprisingly, she and I have an odd friendship that others don't really understand, but we get along quite well." She answered, a mysterious smile on her face. "She also has to deal with eternal hormones in her brain, especially with the opposite gender."

"Wait, she haunts a _toilet_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry, a _toilet_. Now, just be polite and she won't start wailing at you." She replied. "I don't understand why everyone else hasn't come up with the same idea. Now, let me show you something."

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it, Noele smirking slightly at the eager face on Harry before he stopped in his tracks horrified, Hermione and Ron, sharing the same expressions on their own faces. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous great cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

 _SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON_

 _DIED 31_ _ST_ _OCTOBER, 1492_

Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry questioned him.

"Almost." Replied the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour." Hermione added knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

Noele rolled her eyes good-naturedly, spotting Myrtle drifting to them and walking over to her so she could distract her and let the golden trio make an escape she already knew they wanted to plan.

However, that plan was thrown away as a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and twirled Noele around while cackling.

"Hello, Peeves." Smiled Noele fondly.

Despite being a poltergeist and creating trouble, as a poltergeist would mind you, he was as friendly as he could be with Noele. She remembered how Peeves distracted Filch for her to make her get away before he noticed which then led to harmless pranks to whomever that had annoyed them or anyone they genuinely like.

"How's my favourite seer?" He cackled, uncaring of the ears that might hear them.

"I was just about to chat with Myrtle." She replied, sharing a mischievous smile with him. "Why don't you say hello to my friends."

"Crush and friends?" He giggled. "Will do!"

It took a few seconds for Noele to process what he said, raising a fist in his direction with a glare and red cheeks. "Peeves!" She cried. "They are all just my friends!"

"That isn't what the ghossip has been spreading lately." Teased Myrtle, playing with one of her pigtails as she drifted to her good friend. "Ghossip has been spreading that you've taken an interest with a Mister Harry Potter."

She glowered, or rather tried to, at Myrtle. "We've become friends. _Friends_." She stressed, her eyes wide as she tried to get her point across.

Myrtle chuckled. "Alright." She sighed. "I've just been hearing that a certain little Weasley has been following him."

She furrowed her eyes. "Ginny?" She hummed. "I haven't seen her lately."

Myrtle rolled her eyes behind her bottlecap glasses. "Of course, you hadn't." She teased. "You've been distracted with Harry to take noticed of the conniving little girl."

"Don't forget, she has been raised by Molly and it is only natural for her to have those traits. Whether she was born with them or taught them is the question." Noele pointed out.

Myrtle nodded her head, conceding to her reasoning, but promising herself to look out for the young Weasley in place of her friend.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd, Myrtle and Peeves leaving them and waving at Noele and Luna who repeated the action.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes." Three lied to him, the other trio truthfully as they shared a smile.

"Not a bad turnout." Hummed Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go." Muttered Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Noele glared darkly as through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick and Noele's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost lept down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" He roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick." Greeted Nick stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" Cried Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Noele, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing." Grumbled Nick darkly, Noele sharing the same sentiment as her glare turned darker.

"Don't mind Nick!" Shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say – look at the fellow –"

"I think," Harry interrupted quickly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very – frightening and – er –"

"Ha!" Yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

Noele interrupted quickly, eyes dark with fury. "What I find incredibly rude is that you have somehow twisted a very important day to _any_ ghost into ruins." She hissed, all hearing her words. "Have you no shame! A deathday party such as this only comes once and you have ruined it with this unimportant gimmick that Nick has somehow managed to find himself rejected from. How many times did it take for an executioner to slice your head off? It took over forty hacks and Nick still keeps his head. I say, what amazing luck that has been refused to you."

Nick beamed at his friend's defence of him, leaving Sir Patrick to the scrutiny of the ghosts as they realised how important this day truly was for any ghost. So, while the selfish ghost tried to garner attention from the other ghosts, as they listened to Nick's speech intently, something Nick was truly grateful for.

So, while the golden trio left earlier than them, encountered the voice and somehow _involved_ with Mrs Norris, Noele spent the rest of night congratulating Nick, given invitations to other deathday parties and planning her next step with her best friends.

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Normally, if there are reviews I would private message them back, however, I do believe that this person deserves a reply. So, you know who you are, and yes the Blacks would name their children after constellations, I believe that Ted Tonks would name his child - as Andromeda would have named Tonks. It's only fair that they would name one child each, Andromeda for Nymphadora and Ted for Noele. So, while you have pointed out a fact that many know, please be considerate of the fact that Ted has disagreed and named Noele himself, where we will see the reasoning behind him naming her further in the fanfiction if you are patient enough with my busy schedule. Also, to your words of _self-insert_ , I created Noele to be someone Harry needs by his side, without doubting him or turning their back on him - which both friends have done. Noele is meant to embody neautrality and an innate kindness to as many people as poissble - though her faults will be discovered the more we explore her story. Thank you for your reviews and I hope this clears it all up!**


	7. Year 2 - The Writing on the Wall

**Year 2 – The Writing on The Wall**

Noele hurried down the corridor, stopping for a few seconds, peering around before continuing. She had gotten carried away by the numerous invitations to deathday parties, so she had asked Neville and Luna to follow after the golden trio.

She squeaked, all but running into a fourth year Ravenclaw, who shot her a dirty look before returning their attention to the scene in front of them.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Her cousin demanded briskly, elbowing his way through the crowd.

She glared at him, before excusing herself politely to find Neville and Luna. Her eyes sought out brown and curly blonde, only to come face-to-face with who was third on her list. Making eye contact with him, she ushered her way through and stumbled next to him.

"Careful." He warned, catching her arm to steady her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry."

Neville caught sight of her, poking Luna in the arm as the duo tried to push their way through the crowd. Despite their efforts, they were firmly stuck in place, unable to join their friend.

Attracted by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" He shrieked, his popping eyes falling onto the bewildered Harry.

Noele bravely stood in front of Harry, despite the crazy image of Filch. The boy was innocent, and she would rather take the blame then let him. He was always unfairly viewed.

" _You_!" He screeched. " _You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll –"

" _Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Noele, Ron and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus." He said to Filch. "You, too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."

"Professor, I'd like to join you all." Noele piped, smiling towards the confused teachers. "I'm rather adamant about it, really."

He conceded. "Miss. Tonks as well."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free –"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore replied smoothly.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; as did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Passing her friends, she shook her head minutely, assuring them to not worry. If Dumbledore didn't calm them, well, there was always plan B to Z. Always have a backup for the backup.

Harry frowned, tugging her sleeve questionably.

"Everything is going to be fine Harry." She assured quietly. "Trust me on that."

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry noticed several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. He nudged Noele, pointing them out and sharing an amused smile, despite the serious situation they were pulled into.

The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

Noele stood, the candlelight flickering against her skin, dancing with the darkness twisting on her cloak. Glancing up, her eyes met embarrassed emerald, only for Harry to quickly look away with flushed ears.

He had only to meant to look around when he noticed Noele standing quietly, the candlelight casting shadows on her, and he couldn't help but stare as the light danced across her skin. He was fascinated with the designs when she met his gaze.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile.

Noele found it in herself to detest the potions professor more so. He was never a favourite of hers, but surely, he could act professional, yes?

Not when Harry Potter was involved.

And Lockhart? He was hovering around them all of them, imitating a buzzy bee as he shot out suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Trans-mogrifian Torture – I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…"

"Professor, Mrs Norris is still alive." Noele spoke quietly, levelling a stern stare at the bumbling professor once Filch wailed, his throat punctuating every dry, racking sob. "If it was the curse, she wouldn't be like _that_."

"And, how would you know that, Miss Tonks?" Snape questioned lowly, lips curling into a strange sneer of annoyance and hatred.

A strange feeling of defiance slithered its way into her words, eyes lighting with it and eerily resembling a certain black-haired mutt he _despised_. "My mother thought it prudent to teach my sister and I of how to identify it."

"Why?"

Her cheeks flushed – both due to his prying questions and the attention of the Golden Trio – and she narrowed her eyes at him. "My mother had to use the countercurse on a friend of hers. It was meant for her, but they took it themselves."

Hermione gasped loudly, clutching her mouth when the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin shot her looks.

"Forgive me though, I thought we came here to find exactly what is wrong with Mrs Norris, Professor?"

Snape had never felt more detest for the Black genes than right now. Even with the _influence_ locked away, his will was still imprinted upon her.

At last, Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus." He said softly, agreeing with the young Miss Tonks.

"Not dead?" Choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs Norris. "But why's she all – all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified." Dumbledore explained ("Ah! I thought so!" Exclaimed Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…"

As his old eyes wandered to her, she minutely shook her head. She was still learning how to grasp her magic, and all she received was the occasional glimpse of an age-old creature. She wasn't sure what it was, hence why even she was questioning what was going on.

"Ask _him_!" Shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained Face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore replied firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he knows I'm a – I'm a –" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a squib!" He finished hysterically.

"I never _touched_ Mrs Norris!" Harry retorted loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib _is_."

"Rubbish!" Snarled the janitor. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape interrupted from the shadows, and Noele straightened. This exact exchange was what she was waiting for, and why she knew exactly how to counter his word.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He started, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstanced here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"I can answer that, Professor." Noele chirped. "Nick invited him to his Deathday party that I was also attending. He and his friends were with Neville, Luna and myself."

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape continued, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight, highlighting the mean glint in his eyes as Harry squirmed under them. "Why go up to that corridor?"

"I told him to." She lied; gaze unwavering even at the slight intrusion of something foreign pushing against her mental walls. "The food given to the Deathday party was extremely inedible and most of them were feeling nauseous so I suggested going that way to calm their stomachs quicker."

His sneer twisted into a satisfied smirk. "And yet, why were you not with Potter? I suggest, Headmaster, that Miss Tonks is not being truthful. It might be a good idea if she were to join me for detention until she is ready to tell us the whole story."

"Really, Severus." Professor McGonagall chimed sharply. "I see no reason why the girl must receive detention. She testified within her rights. There is no evidence at all that neither Tonks nor Potter has done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore replied firmly.

Snape's eyes glittered with deep Fury, as did Filch's.

"My cat has been Petrified!" He shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." He placated. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs Norris."

"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep –"

"Excuse me." Snape interrupted icily, cold eyes staring at the nervous professor. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

An awkward silence permeated the air, Noele resisting the urge to snicker at the silliness of the DADA professor.

"You may go." Dumbledore spoke, ushering the students out.

As they did so, she sent Harry a secret smile at his wide-eyed look. She knew he wasn't expecting her to lie so outright, much less about why they were exactly in that corridor. It would give them time to investigate and her to improve her control.

Perhaps Luna had some tips?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had told Noele he had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone.

"So, any luck?" Noele questioned Harry, catching his attention as soon as she walked in, the darkness clutching to her nightgown as she wandered next to him.

"None." He sighed heavily, resting his head amongst the pillows lying on the couch. "And people are avoiding me like the plague. I don't care, but I do want to know _why_."

"Because you're Harry Potter." She answered logically, smiling sympathetically at him. "Not that I see it as bad. I find it quite annoying how much you're pulled into."

"Try it yourself." He muttered, tensing as he felt fingers run through his hair softly. "What're you doing?"

She pulled back, confusion resting on her face as his ears flushed. "My mum does this to help calm me down… Do you not like it?"

"I-I don't mind." He stuttered.

"Then I'll resume, shall I?"

"Please?"

Her beaming smile intensified the butterflies roaming in his stomach, her eyes alit with glee as she resumed stroking his hair.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll help." She whispered in the dark confines of their common room.

"Alright." He replied softly, sleep overtaking him from her gentle ministrations. "Thanks, El."

She stiffened, eyeing his sleeping figure before relaxing, leaning against him with a small smile. "No problem."

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staffroom fire, his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something monumental happened, never before documented since his teachings began.

Hermione put up her hand!

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss – er –?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" She spoke in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Noele and Harry simply continued to write notes to the other, outlandish ideas coming from them about what was going on. One about a giant snake eating people's souls and another about man-eating spiders storming the castle.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic." He replied in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with, _facts_ , Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued. "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers –"

"That doesn't make sense." Noele whispered, eyeing Harry sternly. "Pimwiffins don't act like that."

"What's a pimwiffin?" He questioned shocked, before shaking his head. "Like that makes more sense."

Neville watched the quiet duo in amusement. Noele had been worried that Harry wouldn't be open or friendly towards her, and here he was being more than friendly with her. He had caught them sleeping next to each other in the common room, much to his surprise. He'd woken Harry up first and smiled widely at the visible blush on his face.

" _I woke you first." He whispered. "No one else is up yet, and I was looking for Trevor."_

 _Harry stuttered, trying to gently move Noele who stirred, before snuggling against him firmly. "Stop." She whined childishly. "Don't move."_

" _Have fun." He teased, walking away from the embarrassed tween._

 _Sure, he might be shy, but this was involving his best friend and the one who liked her. If he couldn't tease them, what else could he do?_

Professor Binns's voice swayed their attention to him, his eyes looking at Hermione in amazement – the young student had continuously interrupted him!

"Oh, very well." Professor Binns began slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets… You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room at the entrapped students, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But the disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused once more, pursing his lips, looking very much like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much." He continued. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was a silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled the professor's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense of course." He asserted. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir – what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control." He explained in his dry, reedy voice.

Most of the class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you; the thing does not exist." Professor Binns stated, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir." Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty." He answered in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing –"

"But, Professor." Piped up Parvati Patil. "You'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it –"

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can't_ , Miss Pennyfeather." Snapped the increasingly angered professor. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore –"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't –" Began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do." He interrupted sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to _history_ , to solid, believable, verifiable _fact_!"

And within five minutes, all but one student sunk back into their usual torpor.

Noele never imagined how close-minded the population of Magic Europe could be! The history professor wouldn't listen to one sentence that wasn't spoon-fed to him and anything he disagreed with was instantly thrown away!

The students clamouring how evil Dark Magic was when anyone could use it! Yes, if your core was tuned to Dark Magic, the spells would be much easier to learn – as it went with Light Magic. Because they never looked out from their coloured glass window, they inherently though Dark Magic was evil and Light Magic was good.

It was about the intentions of the user! Light Magic could be used for evil, any of the spells that were taught to the first-year students could kill them if it was their intention! Dark Magic could be good!

Her mother was born with a dark core, as was her every relative from her maternal family! Her father was grey – neutral, which both his daughters inherited.

The perfect balance. Able to wield both Dark and Light Magic but prodigal in neither.

Unbeknownst to her, a sliver of a crack formed in her coloured window, prepared to shatter everything she knew about the hero who watched over the school. Her displeasure of not informing them about anything so factual and unable to have civil discussions within classes started the fall for her.

No longer would she fall in line.

It was time for her to start her own research.

History was the first subject she would start with.

* * *

 **Hooray! I finally updated! Celebrations for all! *Coughs* Sorry, I'm just excited to be updating finally. Before I forget, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. I apologise for this being so late, but I've needed to sort out my situation now that I'm finished school and to concentrate on my other work - such as my numerous pieces of writing and uni course stuff. For anyone who has questions about the changing direction, I am not the same person I was last year or the year before. When I first began, I was still young and hadn't fully looked into what I perceived to be the truth. As of now, the reason I've changed her opinion here is that this is a crucial turning point for her character development. We've seen her as she was before, but for her to see the radical (and it is) reasons and they are truthfully wrong. I made it like this now because I've found multiple problems, plot holes and different character stories that could have made the series much better in my opinion. I was captured as a young child but as a maturing adult with different views and opinions, these reasons I've come to realise are why this changing. If you're not comfortable or have misgivings, you are welcome to stop reading. There's no need for you to force yourself to read this. On less depressing news, a James Potter is underway once this is reasonably far into the plot, so be on the lookout!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
